Kreedence
by NicHarper
Summary: As the team continues to fight for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s soul, Skye has begun to notice changes within herself. She and Coulson vowed to find the answers to what was done to them, and it looks like they're about to get some. (Terrible summary). I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all, **

**So as time goes on, and my hopes for SkyeWard get crushed, I find myself becoming more and more interested in what Skye 'is'. **

**Like many others, I'm under the opinion that she has some freaky unknown abilities of her own that will be triggered/enhanced by the GH325. Therefore, as a means of filling my SkyeWard void, I have written this fic theorizing about Skye's potential superhuman abilities. **

**A bit of background information: **

**- I have heard from several sources that the blue alien in _T.A.H.I.T.I._ was a "Kree", and so I've used that as the back-bone of Skye's powers, and any information I have about them comes direct to you from the Marvel Wiki page. **

**- Secondly, from the ending of 1x18, it seems to me that the team is still unaware of Ward's true allegiance, and therefore, in this chapter, I have him still working as a part of Coulson's team. **

**So, here goes nothing. Let me know what you think, and if it's worth writing another chapter. **

**Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors. Also, I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

_ "Kree are very durable, while not bulletproof they are still fully capable of shrugging off hits from beings as powerful as Captain America effortlessly and are presumed to be capable of surviving much stronger hits."_

* * *

Skye couldn't help the trembling of her hands as she stared down at her thigh. This was impossible. Feeling the urge to vomit creeping up on her once again, she clamped her hands around her mouth as a barrier for both stomach contents and panicked screams alike. She needed help. Badly.

Trying in vain to regain control of her breathing, Skye mentally sifted through her options; desperately trying to decide who, if anyone, she could trust with this secret. Simmons made the most sense – she had the most medical knowledge; Coulson was next on the list. No. Scratch that – Coulson was first on the list. Whatever was happening to her right now, it _had_ to be because of that mystery drug, meaning that Coulson was probably the only person she could trust with this.

Exhaling deeply, Skye nodded to herself. Yes, she would tell Coulson. Coulson would know what to do. Looking down at her thigh once more she couldn't help but recall how she had gotten herself into this mess...

* * *

Her heart was pounding, and she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps running after her. Not good.

Still sprinting, she looked behind her slightly to where Trip was trailing her; looking past him, she saw the Hydra agents in close pursuit, steadily gaining on them.

"What do we do?!" She yelled back to her team mate.

"You go" he responded, "I'll hold them off."

"You can't!" She slowed her pace slightly to level out with him. No way was she going to abandon him. They couldn't stand to lose anyone else.

"Skye, you need to complete the mission. May will be here any second anyway, I'll be fine. Now go!"

Still not happy about the situation, Skye picked up her pace nonetheless. Trip was right, after all. They had to complete the mission. It was too important. Leaving the specialist behind in her wake to fend off the enemy agents, she re-focused her attention on where she was going.

It was only a few hours ago that they had received the intel that Hydra was planning a raid on one of the last remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. bases. They had already compromised the Fridge; S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't afford to take another hit. Their mission was to infiltrate the base before Hydra and secure all data to a hard drive before wiping the system. Just like Skye had done back on the Bus.

Turning the corner, she finally saw the operations centre. And the two Hydra agents waiting for her at the door. Without a second thought, she pulled the ICER from her hip and fired; she smiled slightly as the two men slumped to the floor – she was getting better. Ward would be proud of her.

Bursting into the room, Skye pulled up short before the wall of monitors and got to work. She could hear the sounds of carnage still going on outside the door, and mentally willed the download to go faster. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she furiously typed commands into the network. She was so close.

But not close enough.

Suddenly the door burst open and two Hydra agents exploded into the room, weapons hot. Turning to face the intruders, Skye's heart sunk; her weapon was still in its holster, and there was no way she could reach for it without getting shot first. With no other options, she slowly began to raise her hands in the air in a sign of surrender, not knowing whether that would mean anything to these people or not. They could just as easily shoot her on site.

They didn't. Instead, one of the men kept his gun trained on her while the other moved towards her, pulling a zip tie from his pocket as he went.

It was then that she heard it. A quiet beeping sound coming from the monitor behind her – she had done it. The data was secure; saved to a hard drive that she, and she alone, could access. The system had been wiped, and now there was no way for Hydra to access that information, ever.

A small smile escaped her lips once more, as Skye suddenly realised she had just been given other options. Her mission was complete, she had done what she needed to do, and now – she was going to do down fighting.

There was still one agent pointing a gun at her, but the other was about to make a crucial mistake. Slowly, she brought her hands down and held them out in front of her, subtly coercing him into standing between her and the gunman. Perfect.

As the man reached for her wrist, she grasped his arm and used her whole body to throw as much force as she could muster into a right hook. Her fist connected, and the agent stumbled away from her giving her less than a second. Lucky for her, that was all she needed.

For the second time in less than 5 minutes, Skye pulled the ICER from her side and fired. She hit the gunman first with no trouble at all – he had clearly been caught by surprise. As the agent went down she turned to the man she had just punched in the face, hoping to take him out just as easily. No such luck.

Having recovered himself quicker than she had anticipated, the agent had retrieved his gun and was aiming it towards her. He fired just as she ducked and rolled. Three shots sounded through the air at the same time as a burning pain exploded through her right leg. She was hit. She was sure of it.

Stumbling out of her roll, she popped off a few rounds, forcing her aggressor to duck for cover. She did the same. Crouching behind an overturned table, Skye could already hear the agent beginning to move towards her. Once again, she had lost the advantage. Struggling to ignore the pain that was pounding through her leg, she steeled herself for what was about to come. The only way she was going to able to get out of this now was with sheer luck.

The footsteps were getting closer. She had maybe 3 seconds at most.

3...

She gripped the ICER tighter in her hand.

2...

She inhaled deeply, her finger poised over the trigger.

1...

A shot rang out.

Her eyes were squeezed shut tight as she waited for the onslaught of pain to come. She wasn't sure where she had been shot; the only thing she could feel was her heart pounding in her chest and the fire burning in her leg.

"Skye"

Wait, what?

Opening her eyes, she looked up into the face of her S.O. as he returned his weapon to his hip.

"Are you hurt?" His brow furrowed with concern as he extended a hand out to her.

Still in shock, she shook her head. Pushing her leg wound from her mind, she grabbed his hand and let him lead her from the room, pocketing the hard drive as they went.

Moments later, the whole team was back on board the Bus and headed back to Providence.

* * *

That had been hours ago, and now Skye was feeling much less triumphant. She knew she had been injured - there was no mistaking the pain. But now, sitting in her bunk staring at her thigh, she could scarcely believe what she was seeing.

It had taken her a while to notice that she wasn't bleeding. That was when she had escaped to her room. And thank god that she had.

If she had gone down to the Lab first she would have had the whole team crawling all over her, and that was the last thing she needed. Pulling open her laptop, she sent Coulson a message to come to her bunk. Coulson would know what to do.

For what felt like the millionth time, Skye looked back down at her leg and took in the sight yet again. There, in her right lower thigh, just above the knee, was a bullet.

Not a bullet wound. A bullet.

The bronze shell was buckled and had become embedded in her skin, as though something had prevented the metal from being absorbed into her leg. It reminded her of when she had seen bullets embedded in Kevlar.

Oddly there was no blood. Only a harsh throbbing. She had tried pulling it out, but had found the pain unbearable. Before she could look at the wound any further, she heard a light knock at her door.

"Skye?" It was Coulson.

Good. Coulson would know what to do. He had to.

Inhaling deeply, Skye summoned the agent into her bunk.

Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all, **

**I should tell you now that I don't know specifically where this is going; I do have a vague idea, but I guess we'll just see how we go. This one is probably more of a filler chapter, because I kind of want to establish the Kree side of things from the get-go... Thus making room for potentially more interesting things (dun, dun, DUN!). Yes, I should also mention that I am a loser (If you didn't pick that part already.)**

**As always, apologies for any spelling/grammar; there is always at least one *shakes fist in the air***

**Also, I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

She was edgy. No, she was now beyond edgy - _and_ annoyed.

She had become a prisoner, trapped by a secret that only she and Coulson shared. And now she had been forbidden to train, which had only made matters worse. Especially considering how badly she wanted to hit something.

It had been a few weeks since the bullet incident, and the wound had healed completely – almost as though it had never happened. Only Skye knew better; the memory of having the metal extracted still fresh in her mind. She had heard people say that child birth was one of the most painful experiences a person could go through, and yet she was _damn_ sure that popping out ten kids would have hurt less than having that bullet removed.

Coulson had stayed remarkably calm when she'd showed him the wound, and had agreed with her that they couldn't share it with anyone else. That was all well and good, except it meant that Coulson had to remove the shell, and really, she would have _much_ preferred an actual health professional to do it.

Still, at least he had gotten it out; from what he'd described that in itself was somewhat of a miracle - considering that her skin had already begun to heal around it, almost as though her body planned to make the metal a permanent fixture.

After that, Coulson had sworn he would find them more information. And he had.

She never found out how he got the report, but in all honesty, she didn't care that much. With everything going on between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, she found it phenomenal that the report still existed at all. Sometimes though, she wasn't sure which she preferred: finally having some answers, or being kept in the dark.

She was accustomed to the dark; it was as she had said to Coulson when he had revealed the origins of the mysterious life-saving drug: the dark is where they live. Not having answers was something she had dealt with her whole life, right from the time that she started the search for her parents. But since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. she had come to realise that sometimes, the answers you get are worse than the questions you asked.

She had lost count of the amount of times she had read and re-read the report. Hell, she probably could have recited it off the top of her head by now. Each time she read it, she hoped that maybe she would unlock something new, something that would tell her why these changes only seemed to be happening to her. But each time she came up with nothing more than she already had.

She had never even heard of a "Kree".

Coulson had said that he had never dealt with them either, and that the only time he'd ever heard them mentioned was when Sif threw out the name during their Lorelei hunt – meaning that at the very least, these "Kree" were real.

Probably a good thing too, because all signs seemed to indicate that she was slowly turning into one. At least if they existed she might actually have a place to go if, and when, she started turning blue. Skye shuddered at the thought. She really did _not_ want to turn blue. The other stuff she could handle, sort of. But not the blue thing. That was asking too much.

Since first reading the report, she and Coulson had been down in the training quarters of Providence every night trying to determine what Kree features she _did_ and _didn't_ have. So far, it seemed to be leaning more towards the "did" side of things. Hence why she was becoming more and more concerned about changing colour.

The report had mentioned durability; stating that Kree were capable of shrugging off powerful hits, like say... a bullet. That, _and_ they had done a few more tests in the testing sessions. She wasn't too fond of those experiments – just because she could withstand the hits, didn't mean she couldn't still feel the pain. Thankfully Coulson hadn't wanted to push the issue. So tick for durability.

They had also ticked off the endurance and stamina. The report had been fairly vague on those two, only saying that _"...a Kree warrior has twice the endurance and stamina of a human with similar training..."_ But she couldn't argue with the results. She had run laps to test the theory... in the snow. For three hours. And she probably could've done more. Scary.

The last thing they had identified so far was strength. Mercifully though, she seemed to only have a _mildly_ enhanced supply. She could easily take down Coulson, and she _had_ punctured the punching bag when she had used her full force, but she was still nowhere near the whole lifting-cars thing. And frankly, she hoped she never would be. She had enough to deal with already, and the last thing she needed would be to unintentionally rip her bunk door off its hinges after a stressful day – cause she had certainly been having a few of those lately.

Thanks to her new found abilities, Coulson had forbidden her from training. The only time she was allowed to work out her frustrations were during the night time sessions they had, and those weren't exactly helping her become a better agent. A more durable one, perhaps; but not better.

And then of course Ward was disappointed in her. After all, she had practically dragged him down to the gym to train her the _moment_ Simmons had released her from bed rest, and now every time he asked if she wanted to do a session she had to make up some phoney excuse. And she was very quickly running out.

Not to mention that he could tell something was going on with her. She wasn't exactly sure when he had gotten so good at reading her, but he had apparently become a pro. He knew something was bothering her, and each day it got harder for her not to tell him everything. Especially considering how much she wanted to.

She wanted to tell everyone. Particularly Simmons; that way Skye could beg her to take as much blood as she wanted, _anything_ she needed to figure out what was happening. To figure out why she was changing, to tell her if she was going to wake up blue one day, but most of all, and what she was too terrified to say out loud - to figure out why Coulson _wasn't_ changing.

That was the question that scared her the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all, **

**Just wanted to let you know that the information about the holotable included in this chapter is from my brief research into 'holography' – once again, sourced from Wikipedia. I am not now, nor will I ever be, an expert on holographs, so I fully apologise if what I have written is completely off the mark. **

**Also, the setting for this chapter is within the Providence base, and thus I have assumed that Skye has her own bunk, and that the base has a holotable. We can only hope. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and as always, I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

_"How did you learn computer science without committing yourself to it?"_

_"CS comes naturally to me..."_

* * *

Crap!

Skye mentally kicked herself as she entered Operations. She could've just blown everything! The only reason her secret was still safe was because there had been no one around to see what she had just (accidentally) done.

She had been down in her bunk for the bulk of the day; she had told the team that she was working on new methods for securing classified data and that it was best for her to do it alone, but really, she was avoiding them. Keeping the truth from them was killing her. And so, the best thing for her to do was to spend as much time away from them as possible – she was keeping them safe. Safe from the truth, but also safe from _her_.

As much as she knew she was doing the right thing, it didn't make the isolation any more bearable. So, when she had received a message to come down to the Operations Centre for a briefing she had rushed at the chance to get out of her room. Literally. And that was the problem.

She had run to Ops.

It was probably about a 5 minute walk from her bunk to the briefing room, and maybe half that when running... for a human. Or, a normal human at least. But that wasn't her. Not anymore. So, of course, she had arrived outside the door in about a minute, if that.

"Hey" Fitz greeted her.

"Hey" She replied, forcing an easy smile.

His brow furrowed slightly as he glanced at his watch, "I thought you said you were going to be in your bunk all day? I was expecting you to take longer to get here – I only just sent out the message."

Busted.

Shrugging slightly, she made a conscious effort not to let the smile slip from her face. "I was already on my way here; it was getting kind of boring all alone in my bunk."

"Oh. Perfect then" The Scotsman smiled back at her, all suspicion melting from his expression. "It looks like we might actually get to go on a mission."

Before Skye could reply the door opened and Simmons and Trip entered the room with Ward pulling up the rear. They exchanged pleasantries, with Simmons picking up the same anomaly in her timing as Fitz had. She brushed it off just as simply as she had with Fitz, and smoothly changed the subject to something else.

Simmons and Trip were easily convinced and went back to talking between themselves, clearly more interested in one another than whatever Skye was up to. Not Ward though. She watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye, he was making a face. She knew that face.

It was the one where he was almost completely expressionless, except for a single crease between his eyebrows from where he had furrowed them in concentration. She wasn't sure how, but she could tell that Ward had found some kind of hole in her story. Crap.

Leaning on the edge of the holotable, she turned her attention inward and began to focus on reigning in her heart beat. Between the run from her bunk to here, and now with the thought of Ward uncovering her secret, her pulse had started to beat uncomfortably fast in her chest; she was almost afraid that if the room suddenly went silent that the others would be able to hear it.

Needing something physical to focus on, she gripped the edges of the table behind her and tried to focus instead on the humming of the technology rather than the drumming reverberating through her chest. She needed to calm down. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. It was working. Good.

She kept her mind on her hands, the soft purring of the machine was almost comforting. The more she concentrated on it, the better it felt – like snuggling up in a blanket when it's cold, or the way a certain smell can take you back to the best memories of your life.

"Skye?"

She was pulled from her reverie by a gentle nudge at her shoulder. Blinking, she looked up to see that the hand belonged to Ward, who was also wearing a very concerned look on his face. It was then that she noticed that Coulson and May had joined them, and were mirroring Ward's worried expression. In fact, all of them were. How long had she been daydreaming?

"You feeling alright, Skye?" Coulson asked while giving her a pointed look.

"Yeah" she shrugged, keeping her tone light. "Just a bit of headache I think; I've been starting at my laptop screen too much."

This time, none of them looked convinced by her nonchalance, but mercifully they opted not to push the issue and continued on with the briefing instead. Apparently Coulson had been halfway through the mission specs when Ward had jolted her back to reality, meaning that she must have been out of it for a while. Coulson hadn't even been in the room when she'd started to zone out.

As hard as she tried to take in what Coulson was saying to them, Skye couldn't help but wish that they had left her in her daydreaming state. She had felt at peace there, finally, for the first time in weeks. Ever since that Hydra agent shot her in the leg her world had been turned upside down – even more so than usual. Every day it was getting harder; harder to keep secrets from the people she loved, and even harder to accept that she might be turning into some kind of monster. She was suffocating, she realised.

And she was tired of it. She wanted to go back to the way things were, before Hydra had attacked S.H.I.E.L.D., and before Quinn had shot her. She wanted peace. The kind of peace she had felt just moments ago.

Maybe if she focused enough, she could get it back.

Remembering what she had done before, Skye brought her hands back to their original position on the edge of the holotable and focused on her breathing.

In, and out. In, and out.

And just like that, she was back. The buzzing from the table echoed through her veins as she felt the tension starting to leave her body. It was like coming home. Safe and familiar and...

She felt a thump interfering with the soothing hum of the table. Not knowing what had caused the interruption, Skye focused on the buzzing once more, letting it fill her head, as though she was connected to it somehow.

Another thump.

Only this time, she knew that it was coming from another source. Pulling back a little, she resurfaced slightly. It was like she was at the bottom of a swimming pool, and was floating back up to the top. Not all the way though, just enough that she could make out what was happening around her. She didn't want to leave this place, whatever _this_ place was.

From here she could see that Fitz was the one threatening her tranquillity. He was pounding his fist on the holotable. The table didn't like it. She could tell by the way the humming seemed to growl every time his fist came down on its surface.

"Stupid table!"

Though the sound came muffled to her ears, she was still able to make out what Fitz was saying.

"It's been acting up all day, and I still haven't been able to find what's wrong with it..."

Sinking back down again, away from the room and Fitz, Skye could feel the truth of his words. The humming, though peaceful, was not as strong as it should have been; like it was sick. Losing her grip on reality more and more, she delved deeper into the gentle buzzing, searching for the problem.

The words were out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

"An insufficient power supply is preventing the beam of the second laser from reaching the recording medium."

SLAM.

She was yanked from her tranquillity. It was as if the humming had pushed her away – regurgitated her, almost.

Gasping, she lost her grip on the table and stumbled back from it only to be steadied by Ward.

"Skye?! Are you okay?" He sounded slightly panicked, the crease in his brow getting deeper and deeper.

"Good question" she replied, still feeling somewhat removed from the world.

"Oh my god." It was Fitz speaking this time. "Skye's right. It _is_ the second laser, but... but how did you know that?"

The eyes of everyone in the room turned towards her, and Skye could feel her heart beat starting to pick up speed in her chest once again.

"I...I don't know" she stammered.

She really didn't. And she was terrified.


End file.
